


I Wanna Live Better Days

by Ex-InternofSHIELD (SpawnofHades)



Series: Could Have Been Me [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Author!Mason, M/M, Magic!Mason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnofHades/pseuds/Ex-InternofSHIELD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after graduating from Beacon Hills, Mason and Brett catch up in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Live Better Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is a post script to the Magic!au I'm probably going to be writing, and a part of the collection of fics I'm writing because of "Could Have Been Me" by the Struts.  
> I have a problem guys.

“I mean it’s a little in your face at times, but I like it.” Brett admitted, setting the book down on the small table. Mason raised an eyebrow at him, sipping on the cup of tea he had ordered. “Liam told you Stiles thinks he’s Felix?”  
Mason snorted into the cup, nearly sloshing it out onto the table and his book. No one really seemed to notice them in the corner of a small café somewhere close to Camden in London. Brett was thankful about that, it was too close to the full moon for anyone to tick him off. “I didn’t realise you and Liam were on speaking terms after five years.”  
Brett shrugged, grabbing one of his chips and flicking it at Mason. “Better than Liam and Jackson. Just because Jackson and Stiles had a thing years ago before Liam even knew who Stiles was.” Mason smiled at that, grabbing the chip in his mouth and chewing it. “How’s everything with you? Haven’t talked since you left town. Obviously you’re well enough off, considering the whole book series thing.”  
“Powers are giving me trouble though. Been meaning to fly back to Beacon Hills, see if Stiles or Deaton know anything.”  
“So who’s Patrick?” Brett had a hunch, considering the similarities between him and the character. There were things that only Mason knew about him, and most of those were ones Patrick shared with him. Except the relationship with the main character. He could smell the embarassment rolling off Mason, and that was enough to confirm his suspicions. “Oh.”  
“Not exactly how I wanted this to play out, I’m not going to lie. Can I just say I planned out that relationship when I was sixteen and still had a major crush on you?”  
Brett put on his best pout, the one he use to give his parents before… “Here I was hoping this would be our first date.”  
The warlock grinned. “I mean, sixteen wasn’t that long ago.”


End file.
